


Tactical Affection-Giving and Other Short Amphibia Oneshots

by TheCrusaderKing



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Catharsis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, F/F, Frustration, Gen, Girls Kissing, Insults, It's Not All Shipping I Promise!, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Oblivious, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Resolved Romantic Tension, Snark, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Valentine's Day, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrusaderKing/pseuds/TheCrusaderKing
Summary: As the title says, just a collection of my short oneshots for Amphibia! I'll add to this whenever I feel like it, and some of these oneshots might go on to become longer independent fics in their own right!Latest chapter: So Sorry Part 2: With Sasha feeling a bit better after her nap, it's time for her and Marcy to have a talk about what happened...
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy & Sasha Waybright, Anne Boonchuy & Sasha Waybright & Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu, Sasha Waybright & Marcy Wu, Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu
Comments: 167
Kudos: 316





	1. Anne Boonchuy and the Art of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Boonchuy and her methods for obtaining kisses and cuddles from her girlfriends. Takes place years after Amphibia, when they're all in university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Just a cute little oneshot I thought up today. I already have a plan to turn this into a longer fic split into three parts, one for Sasha, one for Marcy, and one for all three of them together, but I wanted something small enough to put on tumblr. 
> 
> 2\. I hope you'll enjoy this little story, and if you'd like to see the extended version, than please, let me know in the comments!

If there was one thing Anne Boonchuy had learned over the course of her life, it was that different people desired affection in different ways. No two people were quite the same in how they showed, gave, or reacted to a good hug or a kiss on the cheek.

Take, for example, her girlfriends Sasha Waybright and Marcy Wu. Those two were _very_ different, and, as a result, required their own special tactics to make them melt in her arms.

Marcy was fairly simple. In this instance, Anne ambushed her as she left her room and gaming setup for a snack run, snatching the smaller girl up in her arms as she pressed kisses all over her face. 

_“Aaaanne! Nooooo!”_ Marcy whined, wriggling in her grasp like a snake as she tried to break free, but it was no use. Eventually, Marcy gave in, going limp in her arms, her face red as a tomato and an embarrassed smile on her lips that was soon wiped away by Anne’s kiss. Marcy was flustered easily, and often struggled with affection, but Anne knew how to get her into it.

Sasha on the other hand, required a more… _discreet_ plan.

Anne sat on the couch next to Sasha, the blonde busy with an assignment for one of her finance courses. Getting cuddles from her was a slower, more deliberate process than with Marcy. An arm around her shoulder here, a chaste kiss on her cheek there.

Eventually, Sasha shut off her laptop, now fully in the mood to snuggle, and they laid out length-wise on the couch, arms wrapped around each other. Sasha may take a bit to get into it, but good luck getting her to let go once she’s started! Now Anne could tease her all she wanted, secure in the knowledge that Sasha wouldn’t get up for anything at this point. 

“You are the _worst.”_ Sasha grumbled as Anne poked fun at the redness in her cheeks, but she only tightened her grip, having no intent of letting go. Sasha was prideful, and often tried to remain aloof, but she was a cuddle-bug at heart, and Anne knew _exactly_ how to exploit that.

Despite their obvious differences, Anne had no real preference as to the kinds of affection they offered. She loved both her girlfriends, and there was nothing better to her than having both of them on either side of her, Marcy, embarrassed and flighty, and Sasha, overly confident and yet so needy at the same time. They were both so special in their own ways, and Anne wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!
> 
> 1\. I hope I got the characterization right for everyone. Sasha in particular seems like such a complex character, and I worry that I won't be able to portray that characterization correctly. Obviously this story is really short, so we don't really get to see much of the characters, but I hope that I was accurate with what we did see. I definitely imagine Sasha to be a bit of a tsundere.


	2. What Marcy Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trio reunited in Newtopia, Marcy observes an infuriating new dynamic between her two best friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This will be part one of a four part series that will all be uploaded here. The idea just came to me last night while I was brainstorming, so i figured I'd get this out nice and quick. Not the most polished, but this is just a short piece for fun anyway.
> 
> 2\. As always, I hope you enjoy my writing! There's plenty more on the way, so stay tuned for that!

It had only been a few weeks since she and Anne had been reunited with Sasha, and Marcy was ready to lose her mind.

No, it wasn’t because Sasha was causing trouble (even though she was, on occasion). Rather, it was the  _ tension  _ Marcy couldn’t stand. Tension between Sasha and Anne.  _ Romantic  _ tension, to be more specific.

If they had just started dating, Marcy would’ve had no problem. Sure it would be a bit awkward to have her two best friends in a relationship, but she could manage that. No, her problem was that they were both so  _ oblivious,  _ to the other’s feelings, and even their own! It was like they were fully in love with each other without even realizing it!

One day, Marcy had caught them cuddling on a bench in one of the royal palace’s many courtyards.  _ Literally. Cuddling! _

As the blonde and the brunette talked about Newtopia (Marcy may or may not have been hiding in a nearby bush listening in. It’s not spying if it’s your  _ friends  _ right?), Sasha suddenly asked Anne if she wanted to go see a local theater production!

Sure Sasha made the offer in her usual blasé manner, talking all the while about how  _ dumb  _ it would probably be, but Marcy had to bite back a squeal nonetheless. This was a  _ date!  _ They were going on an actual  _ date! _ As Anne agreed, they were both blushing and stumbling over their words, and  _ ‘Oh wow am I shaking I think I’m shaking this is just so exciting!’  _ For a moment, she even had hope that her friends would  _ kiss... _

And then Anne asked if  _ Marcy  _ could come along, and said girl's jaw dropped. As Sasha agreed readily, seemingly having  _ no problem whatsoever with that,  _ Marcy started to shake for an entirely different reason than before.

It was all she could do to not stand up from her hiding spot and  _ scream  _ at them for being complete idiots!  _ ‘You were so close you fools! You could’ve had it all! What is wrong with both of you?!’ _

It was like the world's most frustrating soap opera!

Needless to say, Marcy got herself good and lost the day they planned to go. No way was she playing third wheel on such an obvious date!

Still, that left the issue of her friend’s unresolved romantic tension driving her up the wall. Marcy honestly didn’t know if she should  _ say something,  _ or  _ lock them in a closet together,  _ or do  _ anything at all,  _ but one thing was agonizingly clear. If Anne and Sasha didn’t come to their senses soon, Marcy was going to end up doing  _ something drastic,  _ for their sakes, and for her own peace of mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!


	3. On The Subject of Sasha's Flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one slight too many, Anne gives Sasha a piece of her mind! ...It doesn't go too well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This was originally just going to be an incorrect quote on tumblr, but I realized I could make it into a little fic, so I did!
> 
> 2\. Takes place in a timeline where Sasha rejoins the group at Newtopia, though they are far from reconciled...
> 
> 3\. As always, I hope you enjoy the fic, and feel free to leave some feedback! I look at every comment, and I always reply if I think there's something to reply to!

Sasha was taking over again, and Anne was getting… irritated.

It had started off simply enough, with Anne practicing her swordplay in an old training yard deep within the Royal Palace. Her last confrontation with Sasha had gone spectacularly poorly, and even though they were on the same side again, it probably couldn’t hurt to do some training for the _next time_ Anne found herself fighting for her life.

And of course, Sasha, as smug and sure of herself as she’d ever been, had found her there, barely taking a minute to start offering her _advice_ on the subject. _Condescending, teeth-grittingly obvious advice,_ like Anne was a toddler who couldn’t be trusted with pointy objects.

A year ago, things would’ve gone on just like that, with Anne simply grinning and bearing it, unwilling to challenge Sasha when she had _the grace_ to offer her benign assistance on the matter…

That was a year ago, and things had _changed._

Anne whipped around, the motion enough to make the blonde _finally_ shut her mouth. She glared at Sasha as her mind raced for the words to convey her current feelings. “You know what Sasha? You might act all perfect and infallible, but you have flaws like anyone else!”

Sasha’s reaction wasn’t the offense and anger Anne was expecting - _‘hoping?’_ \- to see. She caught a brief hint of annoyance in those blue eyes, but it vanished as the other girl had the audacity to _smirk_ at her, like what she said had no effect at all. _‘Liar! I know you! I know you too well to think you don’t care about that…’_

“Well, _obviously.”_ Sasha scoffed, flicking a hand through her hair as she continued. “It’s like with those Persian rug makers. They leave one mistake in their work because only Allah can make anything perfect. Or _something_ like that.”

Anne bristled at the sheer _arrogance_ in her tone, until suddenly, _it came to her._ The _perfect_ comeback…

Putting on what she hoped would come across as an expression of simple innocence and curiosity, Anne chirped back. _“Wow!_ I never knew that…” The look turned mischievous as she spoke with a snicker. “Huh, your parents must’ve been _really_ scared of offending Allah when they made you!”

Silence. You could hear a pin drop even as Sasha’s eyes narrowed, lips curling into a snarl as her body tensed, as though she was about to attack…

A shiver of _danger_ ran down Anne’s spine as she realized her mistake. Sasha’s parents had always been a _no-go_ for conversation, and not only that, she had outright _insulted_ the other girl. Anne couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually done that.

“Uhhhh… should I start running now?” Anne chuckled nervously to sell the joke. She honestly wasn’t sure if she was joking or not.

_“You have five seconds.”_ Sasha growled, and Anne _knew_ she wasn’t joking.

She turned to run, and got barely a few steps ahead before she heard footsteps behind her. Anne _booked it,_ forgetting all about the sword in her hand as she fled the training ground, Sasha in hot pursuit.

As she ran through the hallways of the palace, Anne’s only consolation was that Sasha _probably_ wouldn’t kill her-

_“I’m going to kill you!”_

Well… Anne had always been good at track-and-field. Time to put that to use!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!
> 
> Plenty more Amphibia writing on the way! I have some assignments coming up in uni, but I should hopefully still have some time to get things done. Expect a couple of requests for Amphibia, one sasharcy, and one sashanne, as well as more short little fics here, and of course, a second chapter to Cell Dates!


	4. What Sasha Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Newtopia, Sasha struggles to cope with Anne and Marcy's crushes on each other, seemingly obvious to everyone but them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The second part in a four part series! You'll probably be noticing a certain theme by this point...
> 
> 2\. As always, hope you enjoy the story!

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Sasha had joined back up with Anne and Marcy in Newtopia, and she was ready to snap.

Sasha wasn’t a fool. She saw clearly how the dynamic between Anne and Marcy had shifted, the way they absolutely _pined_ after each other, how _tactile_ they’d become in her absence, seemingly unable to exist in the same room together without clinging to each other like moths to a flame. It was sickeningly sweet, and yet, Sasha didn’t have an issue with that.

She wasn’t delusional either. Sasha knew she could be… _possessive,_ over her friends. Indeed, if either of them had tried to date someone outside of their little circle, there might’ve been a _problem…_

Instead, they were clearly interested in each other, and, in spite of herself, Sasha couldn’t deny how _right_ they looked together. They just looked so _perfect_ in a way that she just couldn’t seem to put into words. The blonde couldn’t bring herself to be jealous, not after she’d seen how despondent Anne had been when they couldn’t find Marcy for that silly play Sasha had bought tickets to…

_‘Where even was she? I don’t think we ever got a real explanation out of her…’_

So no, Sasha didn’t have a problem with her friends dating each other. What she _did_ have a problem with, was how _stupid_ they were being about it!

In spite of all the cuddling sessions, the tender moments, the shared glances... Anne and Marcy seemed totally blind to all of it! Sasha could come across them literally piled atop one another in a corner, both blushing as they tried to read together, and they’d just _invite her to join them! Like that wouldn’t be the most awkward third wheel experience of all time!_

In fact, she _knew_ it was the most awkward third wheel experience of all time, because she hadn’t been able to think of an excuse to say no! Sasha had to sit in between them, both of them wrapping around her so they could hold hands, trying desperately to ignore the tension in the room as they repeatedly snuck glances at one another across her while she pretended not to notice. Sasha wasn’t the type to leave her thoughts unheard, but what do you even _say_ in a situation like that?!

And so, Sasha had held her tongue, trying not to scream at them for being such morons. Maybe she should’ve. It would’ve been better than watching them flounder around like kindergarteners with their first crush…

The past was the past, but Sasha knew _right then and there,_ that if her friends didn’t get over themselves soon, she would have to do _something drastic,_ for her own sanity, if not for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!
> 
> 1\. I promise that I just have one request after this, and then it's back to Cell Dates! I already have the request outlined, I just need to write it. I wasn't really happy with the fic I did for melleficent, so I'm going to try and spend more time on this next one, and not rush it so much. Also, I still have that Owl House AU I'm working on. I have the basic story all laid out in my head, I just need to work on the details... like a proper name. That would be nice.


	5. Playing With Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha reunites with her dear, wayward friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Just a short little oneshot. Got the inspiration from [this](https://gokhan20.tumblr.com/post/636328742858506240) post on tumblr, so go show them some love if you haven't already seen it!
> 
> 2\. As always, hope you enjoy my writing!

“Oh, Sasha! I’m so happy that you’re okay!”

The blonde couldn’t believe it. Anne was _there,_ right in front of her, and their reunion was going better than she ever could have hoped.

The other girl’s mouth was creased in a worried frown, but her eyes, her _eyes…_ they held such warmth, such unmitigated joy at her presence that it made Sasha’s heart melt. “I’m glad you’re okay too.” She replied softly, but confidently, drinking in the younger girl greedily with her gaze.

“I’m so sorry for ever turning against you like that! I never should’ve let those _awful_ frogs lead me astray! I understand now that you know best! Killing that dumb, old frog really was the _best_ plan, and I’m sorry for ever doubting you!”

Sasha grinned at the apology, even as she rushed to reassure her dear friend. “It’s okay Anne. What’s important is that _you know you were wrong.”_

“Oh, Sasha…” Anne whispered, overcome by her benevolence.

“Now that you’re here, we can find Marcy, and I can get us out of this awful world!” Sasha declared, wowing Anne with her confidence and leadership as always.

“But wait! I have something to say first…” Anne murmured bashfully. “Sasha… _Sasha… I love you!”_

For a moment, Sasha could only stare at Anne in delighted shock, eyes going wide as her heart started to race at her declaration. Not because she was nervous or anything. She just wasn’t sure if she’d heard the other girl right...

_‘Loves me? But… does she really mean it like that..?’_

“Yes, I mean it like that!” Anne proclaimed, seemingly able to read her thoughts.

“Oh, _Anne…”_ Sasha breathed, starting to smirk. It was what she had always wanted, and yet it still came as a surprise to hear it from Anne’s own lips. In a clean, calculated move that showed assertiveness and poise, she took Anne in her arms, one hand at the small of her back, and the other cradling her head protectively as she pulled her in close.

_“Oh, Sasha…”_ Anne said back, utterly enraptured by the blonde’s grace.

Sasha’s eyes drifted to the other girl’s lips, heart beating in a rapid, staccato rhythm. Slowly, and oh so smoothly, she leaned in, eager to seal the deal and claim Anne as her own, once and for all…

***BAM BAM BAM***

With a flinch and a yelp, Sasha let go of the Anne training dummy like she’d been burnt, dropping it on the dusty wooden floor as someone knocked heavily on the door to the room she’d locked herself in for her alone time.

“Sasha! _Sasha!_ I need your help! I was experimenting with the buttons on your entertainment device, and now it’s demanding some sort of code for its continued use! _Sasha!”_

_‘Grime…’_

Groaning, Sasha shouted back as her heart settled slightly, cheeks burning. _“I’ll be there in a minute! You better not break it!”_

“Thank you!”

With a sigh, Sasha picked up the training dummy once more, gingerly tucking it behind the crate she’d had it leaning against, back with the ones she’d made of the frogs. She lingered slightly, running a hand over the fabric of it’s cheek as she thought about her wayward friend…

_‘Someday, I’ll find you again, and we’ll settle this for real. Someday soon… soon…’_

_“Saaaaashaaaa!”_

With a growl, Sasha looked back over her shoulder. _“I’m coming!”_ She hollered at the door.

With one last forlorn gaze down at the dummy, she turned to go help Grime unlock her phone so he could keep watching that ridiculous show.

_‘Soon, Anne… soon.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!
> 
> 1\. More Cell Dates is on the way, and I hope to get What Anne Saw done at some point. I'm not going to give deadlines since I'm terrible with those, but hopefully I'll get some chapters up in the next couple weeks.
> 
> 2\. So, for this little chapter, I was going for a sort of stylized suck in the dialogue since Sasha's acting it all out. Did I succeed?


	6. What Anne Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne knows Marcy and Sasha are in love with each other. They don't. This is not conducive to Anne's mental well-being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Here we go with the third part in this little series! Just one more part after this, the grand finale!
> 
> 2\. As always, hope you enjoy the fic!

It had been just over a month since Sasha had joined her and Marcy in Newtopia, and Anne was ready to blow her top.

Surprisingly, it _wasn’t_ because Sasha was provoking her, although she could definitely be irritating at times. Well, it _was_ Sasha in a way. Sasha _and_ Marcy…

Anne wasn’t blind. She saw what was going on between her best friends. Sasha and Marcy had become close in the time since the blonde had come back. _Much_ closer than they’d been back on Earth. If they weren’t with her, they were hanging out together. It wasn’t hard to figure out what that meant.

It wasn’t like they were even subtle about it. Sasha apparently saw no issue with just grabbing Marcy for a cuddling session, and Marcy never seemed to object, always snuggling closer as they curled up in a chair or some corner together. Sasha would just lean back as Marcy babbled on about her latest fixation, that little half-smile on her face to show she was half-listening, seemingly content to stare at the other girl like she’d never seen someone so _beautiful_ before...

Did she really have to spell it out? It was pretty obvious...

Her friends were _in love._

Now, Anne didn’t have a problem with that. Love was love, and she’d support them no matter what, even if it might’ve made things just a little bit _awkward_ between the three of them.

No, what annoyed Anne about the situation was how utterly _deaf_ they were to the chemistry between them!

It was like they had no idea they were in love with each other! Somehow, Anne felt insulted, _offended_ even that she’d managed to notice it when neither of them had! It was ridiculous! They were both smart, especially _Marcy,_ and yet they were acting like total _idiots!_

Once, after getting fed up with a particularly mushy blush-fest, Anne had joked that they should just get a room. Marcy just looked at her, and, with _complete sincereness,_ said that it was a _great idea,_ dragging Sasha off to one of the palace’s many studying alcoves so they could research the calamity box together, the blonde putting up no resistance whatsoever (well, aside from some grumbling). They even invited her along! Which she refused! _Obviously!_

_Studying!_ When they should’ve been _making out!_ Anne could barely resist the urge to make them a detailed diagram demonstrating _how to kiss a girl!_

.

One thing was for certain. If her friends didn’t sort things out soon, Anne would definitely be doing _something drastic,_ or else she’d end up tearing her own hair out in uncontrollable, frothing rage at their sheer denseness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!
> 
> 1\. Oh dear, how unfortunate for poor, old Anne! Good thing she'd never be so blind to what was right in front of her face! That would just be embarrassing...


	7. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne accepts an offer of lunch from a guy at school. Sasha and Marcy don't like that. Not one bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So... you may have noticed that the original Ours is no longer up. I was flattered by the response I got, and while I did have several other ideas for nsfw fics, I realized that that's not what I want to be associated with as a writer. I don't want to be known in the fandom as someone who does smut, and so I've taken it down. I also have personal reasons for changing my mind that I won't be going into. I just don't feel comfortable having that sort of thing on my account. I have nothing against smut or the people who write it, but I just don't want to be involved in that. I'm sorry to everyone who enjoyed Ours, and those who were hoping for more nsfw fics. It sadly won't be happening.
> 
> 2\. Not wanting to waste the idea, I reworked it into a much less explicit short fic that is being uploaded as part of this collection. I hope you'll enjoy this new offering, and I am again sorry for taking down the old one.
> 
> 3\. Now, as always, I hope you enjoy my little piece of writing!

Anne gasped as she was shoved against the wall, breath forced out of her lungs at the harsh motion.

Immediately, they were on her. Sasha pinned her arms over her head, pressing them roughly into the plaster-and-brick wall of the closet she’d been dragged into after biology class. Marcy grasped her around her waist, slim fingers splaying over her uniform-covered skin as they held her tightly, _possessively._

“You’re _ours.”_ Sasha growled, hot breath painting over Anne’s lips as she leaned in until their faces were almost touching, blazing eyes staring directly into Anne’s own. “Not _his. Ours.”_

Before she could respond, Marcy began placing harsh, sucking kisses on the vulnerable flesh of her neck, stealing her ability to even _breathe,_ let alone _think,_ or _produce words._ Anne gasped and writhed, struggling fruitlessly against their holds.

It wasn’t hard to guess what had gotten them so worked up. It was that boy, the one who’d ambushed her at her locker earlier that day. A football player if she remembered right, though to be honest, her memory was just a little bit _fuzzy_ at the moment, what with the whole _getting-pinned-against-the-wall-of-a-janitor’s-closet-by-her-secret-girlfriends_ thing. He’d surprised her with an offer to go have lunch at a local diner, and, thinking nothing of it, she’d agreed.

It didn’t have to be a _date._ It could just be two people, hanging out, and enjoying a nice day! Anne did things like that all the time!

She knew her girls didn’t see it like that though. All they saw was a fairly handsome-looking guy asking their girlfriend out to lunch.

Obviously, they hadn’t taken it well.

Through the haze that had descended on her mind, Anne finally managed to get some words out, hoping to mollify them before things went any further. “I- _I know. Yours._ Only _you-”_

Before she could even finish, Sasha closed the remaining distance between their lips, kissing her frantically, like she was stuck in the desert and Anne was the only source of water around for miles.

Just as Anne’s lungs started to burn from a lack of oxygen, the blonde pulled away, a hand shifting from her arms to cup her cheek softly. “Ours.” She said firmly, _somehow_ entirely unaffected by the breath-stealing kiss she’d just delivered. It wasn’t a question.

Marcy left her neck to watch with piercing eyes as Anne responded. _“Yours.”_ She told them both, panting heavily as she struggled to compose herself.

They both grinned at her submission. That… shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was.

With a sigh of relief, Anne tried to move. Nothing. They maintained their grips- _tightened_ them even.

“He-hey! What gives? I said tha-”

“I know what you said.” Sasha purred, eyes roaming greedily over her body. She probably-no _,_ Anne _knew_ she was enjoying this. “We’ve got about… ten minutes, I think?” She looked to Marcy, who nodded quickly, eyes never leaving Anne’s face. “Right. Ten minutes until the next class.” Her grin sharpened evilly, and Anne had to force back a whimper. “That’s ten minutes to make sure you _never_ forget who you belong to. Enjoy it. _We definitely will…”_

Anne gulped. She was _so_ screwed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!
> 
> 1\. So... yeah. Much less explicit, and much less detail than before. Still, I like the idea, and I think I made something decent out of it even if it's not what it was. I hope you enjoyed it, and that you'll stick around for more writing from me, even if there won't be anything nsfw.
> 
> 2\. This is a message to UncleYetibacca. Could you please restate the details of your Sashannarcy wedding request? I forgot to write it down before I deleted Ours, and while I've recreated the basics in a google doc for requests, I just want to make sure I'm not missing anything that you want to see in it.


	8. A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a sleepy night at the royal palace, Sasha makes an important personal resolution...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Happy New Year's Eve everyone! It's been one hell of a year, hasn't it? You already know everything that's happened in the world, recently, so I won't go on about that. Instead, I'll simply say that, despite everything, I think I managed to salvage something out of this year. This is the year I started writing fanfiction after all, and that opened up so many things to me. I've made new friends, gotten to interact with a lot of very kind people, and I've been putting myself out there with my writing in a way I haven't really done before. I am immensely grateful to all of you who've supported my journey. It truly means the world to me to know that there are people out there actually enjoying something I made. I have plenty more fics and updates planned for the upcoming year, and I hope you'll all stick with me for that as well! 
> 
> 2\. As always, I hope you enjoy!

“Y’know, it’s New Year’s Eve tonight. Back on Earth, I mean.”

Sasha turned to Anne, the source of the sudden words that broke through the quiet calm of the night. “Really? Huh…”

“It’s hard to imagine how much time’s passed since we came to Amphibia.” Commented Marcy, sitting in the corner with a book in her lap that had long since been set down in surrender to the setting sun that stole her reading light.

“Yeah…” Anne leaned against the railing of the balcony they’d set themselves up on while they hung out, one of many scattered throughout the royal palace. “I was just messing around with my phone, and I saw the notification. It’s crazy… so much stuff has happened these last six months, and yet, sometimes it feels like no time passed at all.”

For a few moments, Sasha said nothing, squeezing the railing tightly as she stared out at the night sky above them, so alien with it’s red moon casting a dull, crimson glow over the horizon. So much unlike home…

Off to the side, she heard Marcy speak up again. “Should we make resolutions or something? I mean, it’s technically not New Year’s Eve here in Amphibia, but… should we?”

“It might be nice.” Anne agreed. “Just because we’re in a different world doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try to improve ourselves, right?”

Sasha winced despite herself.

Anne continued on, unable to see the blonde’s expression as she continued to focus on the sky. "What do you think, Sash?”

“Sure.” She said quickly, not wanting to kill the mood. “If you want to…”

“Okay… so, how do we do it?” Marcy inquired. “Do we take turns? Or should we all try to think of something first, and then we’ll tell each other?”

“Maybe the second one? It’ll give us all time to come up with something without any pressure… Sasha? What do you wanna do?”

“That sounds good.” Sasha gave a tiny nod, not even sure if the others noticed it.

“Okay..” Anne said. “I guess we’ll just… think of something now? Just say something when you have your resolution.”

“Got it.” Marcy acknowledged.

Sasha gave another nod.

Minutes passed, as Anne, and then Marcy each signified that they had their resolution. Sasha said nothing, mind drifting through the events of the last year, all the mistakes she’d made along the way…

“...Do you have something, Sash?” Anne’s voice was tentative, and soft, like she was trying to soothe some cornered street dog.

Finally, the blonde sighed internally. _‘I want to be a better friend. I don’t ever want to hurt them again the way I did. Never again…’_

“Yeah…” She confirmed. “I got something…”

“Do you wanna go first?” Marcy questioned. “Or should one of us go?”

Turning her head to look at her friends, Sasha saw the curious glints in their eyes, the subtle shifts in body language as they waited for her answer…

Most of all, she saw two people she cared about more than anyone else.

“...Nah. I think I’m gonna keep it a secret.” She chuckled at their confusion. “Not forever. Just… until the next New Year’s. That way it’ll be even more special when I tell you. It’ll be worth it, I promise. I think you’ll like it honestly…”

Slowly, Anne started to nod. “Yeah… yeah, that actually sounds kinda cool. Something to look forward to, ya know? Maybe I’ll do that too…”

“Me too.” Marcy chirped, not to be left out.

Sasha nodded, stronger this time, thinking about all they had to look forward to… all the work that had to be done, and not just for getting them home.

“Here’s to a new year then, guys. I think… I think things are gonna be okay. For all of us.”

Perhaps unusually for Sasha, she meant every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!
> 
> 1\. And... that's it! My final fic of 2020! Nothing big, but I hope you enjoyed it! May you all have a great 2021! Until the next year!


	9. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst the ruins of their latest battle, Anne confronts Sasha with a plea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. My first fic of 2021! Nothing too big. This is a request by a anon on tumblr. I got this one a while ago, but I'm finally getting around to actually doing it! Inspiration just struck me, and i couldn't stop thinking about it even if I wanted to, so here we go!
> 
> 2\. As always, i hope you enjoy the story!

Her breathing harsh and gasping, body shivering as she fought to remain upright, Anne stood before Sasha, the other girl just a few feet away.

The blonde was wild-eyed, desperate in defeat as she stood tensed, ready to run at a moment’s notice. All around them were the ruins of the temple they’d had their battle in, even more wrecked than when Anne had first arrived thanks to them. Behind Sasha was a small gap between two fallen pillars, no doubt her planned route of escape before Anne had confronted her.

Neither of them were armed. Sasha’s unique, pink blade and Anne’s own stolen one had both been lost somewhere amongst the rubble when the overhanging stone path they’d clashed on had collapsed under their feet.

It was a good thing, in Anne’s opinion, even though the bruises she’d accrued from the other girl’s lashing fists still throbbed in time with her racing heart.

Bruises were better than anything a sword could do.

She saw the evidence of that in front of her, not only in the thin scar adorning her wayward friend’s face, but in the fresh, still-bleeding line that ran the length of Sasha’s uncovered left arm. An injury given when Anne’s aim had been _too_ true, an overcorrection meant to force her opponent to back off, to give her time to adjust her stance. She’d underestimated how determined Sasha was to not back down… or how _desperate._

A thin rivulet of red ran down over Sasha’s knuckles, and Anne felt a sudden urge to throw up.

Her body ached. Her pleading muscles seemed to quake under the effort of holding herself up. Her arms were sore from the shock of trading blows, first with swords, and then with bare hands. Her legs gave a valiant effort, but Anne was sure she’d topple over if someone gave her so much as a light shove from the way her knees shook. Most of all, she felt _drained,_ mentally, as well as physically. She just wanted to lie down and sleep for a week, but she knew she couldn’t. Not yet at least.

There was still something she had to do.

“Sasha…” Anne was surprised at how raspy her own voice sounded, worn down by the shouts of battle, and heart-wrenching pleas for Sasha to _just listen to me, you don’t have to do this!_ “Sasha, _don’t.”_ She pleaded as the other girl glanced back to the pillars, no doubt thinking of bolting. _“_ Don’t leave me again. _Please,_ just… _please come back to me._ We can work this out, everything will be fine, I _promise.”_

By the end of her appeal, Anne was almost sobbing the words, frantic to break through to her friend, to the girl she _knew_ wanted to fix things just as much as she did.

Deep down, she knew it wouldn’t work. Sasha would squeeze through that little gap, and Anne would be too weak to follow, and the blonde would disappear again until the next encounter, where they would continue to tear their friendship apart piece by piece. And eventually… there would be nothing left. Just tears and a hollow feeling of regret where laughter and love once were.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sasha visibly gritted her teeth like the words caused her physical _pain._ Then, she turned halfway towards the gap, her choice as clear as day...

And suddenly, the idea of letting her leave so easily became _utterly_ _intolerable._

Filled with a sense of urgency she never thought she’d be able to muster given her current state, Anne lunged forward with a sudden burst of energy that made every muscle in her body scream in protest, strained to the very edge of their limits. She latched onto the other girl’s uninjured arm, trying with what little strength she had left to force her to stop.

With a yelp, Sasha turned to stare at her with wide eyes, like this was the last possible thing she’d ever thought could happen. Seemingly by instinct more than conscious decision, the blonde tried to tug the arm away from her grip, like she was just some branch her clothes had been caught on.

Anne held on, begging with her eyes as well as in the way she squeezed at Sasha’s arm…

And then Sasha was sinking against her with a noise somewhere between a whine and a sob, and they were falling to their knees in the grass, clutching at one another like they were the only things keeping each other anchored to reality.

Sasha buried her head in her shoulder, and Anne hadn’t realized she’d started crying, but she could feel the tears running hot trails down her cheeks, and she was pretty sure Sasha wasn’t much better off from the muffled noises she made into her uniform and the way her shoulders heaved so intensely.

Fingers dug into her back, gathering handfuls of her shirt like they just couldn’t get close enough. Anne reciprocated the grip as best as she could, letting her cheek fall to her friend’s cloth-covered shoulder as her own hand came up to the back of Sasha’s neck, rubbing gently where her armor didn’t cover to impart at least some measure of comfort to the other girl. Her other arm looped around her back, pulling her in tightly as they knelt together.

Tears soaked into clothing, and shivering sobs tore through them both as all pretense was dropped in favor of pure, unfiltered emotion, crying for all the pain they’d caused each other in this strange world.

For just a brief moment, Sasha seemed to gain some level of control. She muttered something into the shoulder of Anne’s uniform. Three syllables. “I’m sorry,” or possibly, “I love you.”

Anne didn’t know what would break her heart more.

In place of a response, she simply tightened her hold on the other girl, and Sasha’s sobs intensified once more at the simple gesture, triggering Anne’s own tears to flow faster in sympathy.

There they remained, holding one another through their tears, until Marcy and the Plantars found them amidst the ruins of their battle.

It would take some time before they were able to quell their cries.

It took even longer for them to be convinced to release their holds on one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!
> 
> 1\. To the anon who sent this, if they're still out there, I hope you're satisfied with the result! The longest of my short fics, but sadly not a full-fledged independent oneshot.


	10. Something Drastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion to the What They Saw series! As the girls have lunch together one average day, things finally reach a boiling point...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Here it is! The last part of the series, a lot later than I ever wanted to! I wanted to get this out of the way finally, so here it is!
> 
> 2\. Classes have started back up for me, so writing productivity won't be very high I'm afraid. I will keep trying to get things done, but I can't promise it'll be very quick.
> 
> 3\. I hope you all enjoy the final part of the series! I know a lot of people liked this particular series, so I hope you'll be satisfied by the conclusion!

Enough was enough.

For the past hour, Anne and her friends had been seated around a table, situated on a balcony overlooking one of the Royal Palace’s many gardens. It was meant to be a casual hangout, a time to eat lunch and talk away from anyone else. A chance to act like normal friends.

Instead, Anne had been subjected to a full hour of the ongoing soap opera that was her friend’s unwitting romance. Every besotted giggle they gave for each other’s jokes, every half-flirtatious exchange that seemed to pass right over their oblivious heads just seemed to bring her closer to the breaking point. She was hyper-aware by that point, unable to do anything but focus on their words and the sappy smiles they bestowed upon one another at every opportunity. That awareness only stoked the building irritation in her throat, which in turn made her focus even more on Sasha and Marcy’s improbable levels of denseness.

And then, she found her breaking point.

Eye contact was made between Sasha and Marcy, seemingly by accident. Twin looks of surprise were exchanged. Cheeks colored faintly red. Then, the mutual gaze was averted, like nothing had happened.

That did it.

All the annoyance, all the irritation and impatience she’d been burying for over a month came bursting up out of her chest in a sudden rush of fury. She stood from her seat, nearly knocking over her chair as she slammed her hands down on the table, ready to give them a piece of her mind and  _ finally  _ force them to put an end to this stupid dance of theirs-

“That’s it, I can’t do this anymore! You guys need to _get over yourselves_ and just _kiss_ already! I’m _done_ watching you two act like morons over this!”

Mouth half open to speak, Anne stared blankly down at the table for a moment. That…  _ wasn’t her. _

To her left, Marcy had stood up, breathing heavily as her wild gaze shifted between her and Sasha. Her fingers dug tightly against the ostentatiously carved wooden table, like she wanted to claw right through it.

Whatever long overdue rant had been on the tip of her tongue vanished from conscious thought. Anne could only stare slack-jawed as the shock of  _ Marcy. Wu  _ of all people having such an outburst settled in. Slowly, Marcy’s words started to penetrate her brain, and her eyes widened...

Wait, did she think-her and  _ Sasha?  _ That just didn’t…  _ what? _

A bark of laughter from her right interrupted Anne’s struggling train of thought. Sasha remained in her chair, kicked back in a display of casualness that couldn’t hide the faint blush on her face. She couldn’t help but feel that blush had more to do with  _ embarrassment  _ than her previous interaction with Marcy…

“You’re kidding, right?” Sasha’s tone held a mix of incredulity and surprise, almost bordering on amusement. “That massive brain of yours finally get too big and pop like a balloon? If  _ anyone  _ around here needs to get over themselves, it’s you and Anne! Don’t think I haven’t seen you guys making goo-goo eyes at each other every chance you get. I honestly wanted to start carrying around a bucket to puke in you guys are so nauseating. You two should just admit your feelings for each other already and stop acting like this is one of Anne’s dumb drama shows!”

“H-hold on!” At long last, Anne found her voice, along with a burning need to set the record straight here. “Don’t start talking about  _ goo-goo eyes _ when you and Marcy have been flirting ever since we sat down! I don’t know  _ how  _ you guys got so mixed up, but if anyone around here has feelings for each other, it’s you two! Do you have any idea how annoying it is watching you guys drool over each other all the time? Just pucker up and get it over with already before I literally lose my mind!” She huffed in Sasha’s direction. “And my shows are  _ not  _ dumb!”

That set off a flurry of red-faced, stammered rebuttals from both Sasha and Marcy, but Anne barely heard them, lost in her own thoughts as she pondered their words. Why would they think  _ she  _ had feelings for either of them? She knew they were  _ oblivious,  _ but she’d never thought they were  _ delusional.  _ It didn’t make any sense!

Sure Sasha was the hottest girl she’d ever seen, and Marcy was so cute it made her heart ache, but that didn’t mean anything! It was perfectly normal for a girl to think her friends were attractive! That didn’t mean she had feelings for either of them!

So what if she sometimes laid awake in bed thinking about how Sasha’s smug grins made her heart do somersaults, Or how she could barely resist the urge to scoop Marcy up and squeeze her like a teddy bear whenever she started rambling about her latest fixation? She’d missed them when they were all separated, of  _ course _ she thought about them all the time!

What did it matter that she sometimes wished they were in the bed with her so their warmth and comfort could help lull her to sleep? She was entitled to a few platonic cuddles! They did it all the time at sleepovers back home!

It wasn’t like she’d ever thought about  _ kissing  _ them or anything like that! That would be crazy! She’d only ever thought about  _ them  _ kissing  _ each other,  _ as could only be expected considering they always acted like they were seconds from doing it for real! It was entirely rational and normal, even if she  _ had _ wondered occasionally what it would be like to see them kissing each other in front of her...

...The way their lips would work against each other, the  _ noises  _ they’d make. The pure joy that she’d feel seeing them finally realize their feelings for each other as they embraced, maybe even beckoning her to join them for a taste as they-

Oh.

_ Oh no. _

She wanted to kiss her friends.

She wanted to kiss  _ both  _ her friends.

It was a terrifying thought, yet also somehow… liberating? She wanted to kiss Sasha and Marcy... She wanted to  _ kiss  _ Sasha and Marcy! She wanted to kiss  _ Sasha,  _ and she wanted to kiss  _ Marcy,  _ and she wanted to watch them kiss  _ each other!  _ Then they’d do it all over again, until their lips were sore and red and puffy.

Cheeks burning at her realization, Anne looked around the table, taking in wide eyes and flushed faces as they all gazed at each other, her friends seemingly out of protests. There was a sense of shocked, mutual comprehension permeating the air…

She took a deep breath.

“Guys… I think it’s time we had a  _ long  _ talk. About  _ us…” _

And they did. For most of the day, until they came to a mutual understanding about the direction of their relationship going forwards…

Then they kissed. A lot.

(It was just as amazing as she’d thought it would be).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!
> 
> 1\. And so the girls get all the kisses and affection they deserve, as it should be!
> 
> Edit: Also felt I should mention that I had my birthday on the 2nd! I am 20 years old now! I mentioned it on my tumblr, but I figured I should mention it here as well.


	11. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha asks her girlfriends a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So I recently finished the Red Dead Redemption 2 epilogue, and while I won't spoil it for anyone who might not have played, there's a mission near the very end that inspired me to write this. If you've played, you'll know what I'm talking about.
> 
> 2\. Like I always say, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

It was an average saturday morning when Sasha gathered her girlfriends in the living room to ask the question that had been burning in her mind for weeks. They were all off from work for the day, and there were no other obligations to get in the way of what she had in mind. No visits to parents, no hanging out with friends, nothing.

They were both seated on the couch, while Sasha stood in front of them, having moved the coffee table out of the way last night while they’d both been getting ready for bed. Nothing would ruin this moment, not even a piece of kitschy furniture.

(Seriously, where had Anne even found that thing? It was the tackiest, most nouveau riche thing Sasha had ever seen. And she’d lived with her parents for 18 years).

... She was getting distracted. Not that she was nervous or anything. Sasha Waybright never got nervous, not even about something like this. Time to focus.

Anne and Marcy were both staring at her with expressions that were somewhere between confusion and concern. Was her face red? She hadn’t even gotten started and her face felt hot. It was probably time to do that. Get started, that was.

Sasha pulled two rings out of her pocket, fiddling with them as she started in on her big question. “So… you guys know I really love-you know that I love you, right? I… love you, and I care about you, so, so much, and…” somewhat belatedly, she got down on one knee before them. “...I-I just really want to spend the rest of my life with you guys, and I really hope you want that too, so…” she presented the rings that she’d so carefully custom-ordered, “will you guys marry me?”

She stared down at the ground, trying to keep her breathing steady as she awaited their response. When there was none, that breath-control suddenly became much harder.

“I-I mean, I  _ know  _ we can’t get married for real, since that’s against the law.” Her face grew even hotter then, as she started to speak faster and faster, chest winding tighter and tighter with every second that they remained silent. “I just-I just figured that it would be a nice idea, just promising to be together-to  _ stay  _ together, and we can wear these rings, and even if we don’t have a piece of paper saying so, we can just  _ belong  _ to each other…”

Still, there was silence.

“I’m-you know what? I’m sorry; this was a stupid idea, and I never should’ve brought it up, and I’m so sorry for-”

There was a squeak of the couch’s springs being alleviated of their burden, and Sasha looked up just in time for two masses to slam into her, sending her sprawling on her back as Anne and Marcy tackled her to the ground.

_ “Yes yes yes yes yes! Of course we’ll marry you, you idiot!” _

Sasha couldn’t determine who was saying what, or if they were both speaking at the same time, but that hardly seemed to matter when her brain caught up with their words, and that tight feeling evaporated, though her cheeks remained warm for an entirely different reason than before.

She gathered them both against her with either arm, Anne on her right and Marcy on her left, pulling them tightly against her as she giggled freely. “Thank you…” she murmured, nuzzling against their hair in turns as they burrowed their faces into her neck.

Finally, she managed to haul herself up, her girlfriends clinging onto her as they remained half-in her lap. She loved them so much it hurt.

“Sasha… you’re crying.” Anne pointed out, touching a hand to her cheek to brush away a tear she hadn’t realized had fallen.

Anne wasn’t exactly dry-eyed herself. Nor was Marcy, for that matter. She decided to let it go. Instead, she gently seized Anne’s wrist in her hand, turning it to press a kiss just under the palm. “I love you,” Sasha said simply as she pulled back.

“D-dork,” Anne sniffled, eyes shimmering just a bit more at that.

Then, she turned to Marcy, pulling her hand up to press a kiss to the back, like a proper gentlewoman. “I love you both, so much,” she admitted.

“Sasha…” Marcy blushed scarlet, giggling weakly.

“So… did you wanna try on-” Sasha’s eyes widened as she realized the rings were no longer in her hand, “-oh, shit!”

A short search thankfully revealed both rings hidden under Anne’s abominable coffee table. The third was in her pocket, and she explained each of them as they tried them on. A sapphire for Anne, an emerald for Marcy, and an amethyst for herself. Blue, green, and purple. It wasn’t hard for them to figure out her inspiration. She’d even had the gems cut in such a way as to resemble the ones on the box that had taken them on the adventure of their lifetimes. An adventure that had  _ changed  _ all their lives, and given them the opportunity to be so much more than what they were before Amphibia. Truer, better friends. And later  _ girlfriends  _ as well.

It had seemed fitting to her. They agreed.

“Thank you  _ so much _ for staying with me.” Sasha still had to make sure they understood how much this meant to her. “I-I know I was hard to be around for a while, and, I wouldn’t have blamed you if you’d just left, but just… thank you.”

“We’d never leave you like that,” Anne insisted, ceasing her admiration of her right hand, now bearing her ring, to lean in and wrap Sasha into a hug. Marcy followed close behind. “We want to be with you. We’re in this for the long haul; you didn’t need rings to get us to stick around.”

“Yeah,” Marcy said, pulling away slightly to look into Sasha’s eyes. “We’ve always loved you, even when you weren’t being a very good friend. We’d stay with you, rings or not.”

“I know,” Sasha responded softly, heart melting at how perfect they were, and how lucky she was to have them. “I just… you deserve it, okay? I wanted to give you these rings because… because you deserve everything I can give you. More than that, honestly. After putting up with me for so long… I’m serious; anything you want, it’s yours.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Anne grinned, “because all we  _ really _ want is to be with you. For the rest of our lives.”

“Damn right.” Marcy pressed a kiss to Anne’s cheek, then looked back to Sasha. “You think you can do that? Or was that all talk just now?”

Sasha giggled, because her girlfriends were  _ utterly _ ridiculous. “Yeah… I think I can do that…” Then, just because she could, she pulled them both against her again. She didn’t let go for a very long time. 

They didn’t seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!


	12. Chocolate Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne, Sasha, and Marcy share some Valentine's Day chocolate. This somehow turns into a competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Just my contribution to Valentine's Day. I hope you're all having a lovely day, whether you have a partner or not! I'm aromantic, so I don't, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy some lovely chocolate of my own today.
> 
> 2\. As always, hope you enjoy!

Curled together on their living room couch, Sasha and her girlfriends were enjoying a very successful Valentine’s Day.

Just minutes earlier, there had been their traditional exchange of gifts, including a great deal of chocolate. Some might have called the lengths they had gone to in order to outdo one another a bit too competitive for what the holiday was supposed to be, but Sasha could hardly be blamed for wanting to prove just how much she loved her girls, even if she had to shove her extravagant love in their beautiful faces.

(Sasha was sure that she’d won, but, like every year, her girlfriends had their own, entirely wrong ideas about the supposed victor. She let them have their delusions, because she just loved them that much).

Now, they were cuddling as they traded flirtatious comments and sampled the unhealthy amount of chocolate they’d amassed.

“This is  _ really  _ good,” Anne moaned, then scowled at Sasha playfully, “and  _ really  _ expensive. Seriously, this is basically cheating. How are we supposed to compete with your rich-people chocolate?”

“My money is your money, dear,” Sasha responded airily. “I would’ve happily given you whatever you needed to buy your gifts.”

Sasha knew that would set her off. Anne’s pride would never allow her to take Sasha’s money to buy gifts for either of her girlfriends. It had to be her own, or it wasn’t  _ genuine,  _ or whatever her reasoning was.

Sure enough, Anne’s scowl intensified. Then, she smirked, and popped another chocolate into her mouth. Sasha didn’t have time to ask  _ what  _ she was so smirky over before Anne was leaning in for a surprise-kiss.

Anne’s tongue pushed into her mouth aggressively before Sasha could put up any resistance, followed by the taste of chocolate. Then, she pulled away, leaving an unmistakable, little lump in Sasha’s mouth.

Sasha’s cheeks burned as she realized what had just happened, the taste of chocolate strong on her tongue.

Anne grinned. “What? I just thought you deserved a little taste.”

That did not help  _ at all. _

“Wow, I think you broke her,” Marcy tittered. Before Sasha could even begin to formulate a response, Marcy was leaning in to kiss her, and there was a tongue in her mouth, and suddenly the chocolate was gone as the shorter girl pulled away. There was a slight movement in her jaw, and then she swallowed with a grin. “I know what you mean now, Anne. It’s  _ really  _ good.”

Sasha just stared in disbelief. Her ability to make words in her brain and say them with her mouth had been completely stolen from her along with the chocolate.

Marcy made a mock-frown at her. “I’m sorry, were you enjoying that? Here, let me…” she reached out for another chocolate from the box, pressing it against Sasha’s lips. “C’mon, you know you want to…”

Slowly, against her better judgement, Sasha accepted Marcy’s ‘gift.’ Her girlfriend grinned.

She rolled the chocolate with her tongue, letting the flavor spread through her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of movement, but she still barely had a moment to react before Anne’s lips were pressed back against her own, a questing tongue once more in her mouth.

Sasha knew what to expect this time. She fought back, and tried to keep her prize away from her girlfriend, but Anne won out in the end with the element of surprise, escaping with the treat as she drew back, a smear of chocolate at the edge of her grinning mouth.

“What’s the matter?” Anne laughed at her frown. “Not my fault you can’t keep it from us.”

“Again,” Sasha demanded. This whole situation was insanely embarrassing, but there was no way she was going to let a challenge like that go unanswered.

“You sure?” Marcy asked. “At this rate, I don’t think you’ll get a chance to do much more than taste any of this chocolate...”

“I’m sure,” Sasha insisted, mentally preparing herself for  _ imminent victory. _

“Okay.” Anne smirked. “Good thing we’ve got a  _ lot  _ of chocolate.”

Marcy was already reaching for the box again.

By the time they called it quits, over half the treats were gone, the overall score had become frustratingly equal, and all of them were absolutely sick of the taste of chocolate, which they couldn’t seem to get rid of no matter what else they ate or drank for the rest of that day.

It was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!


	13. She'd Always Cared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is finally ready to take revenge on Anne for what she'd done. It doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is just something I threw together as I'm waiting for a game to download on steam. I had the idea while talking to a mutual on tumblr, and I ended up deciding to make something based on it really quick.
> 
> 2\. As always, I hope you enjoy the story!

Sasha had finally found her.

In the months since Toad Tower had been destroyed, Sasha’s temper had slowly risen to a boil over what had gone down between her and her now ex-friend, Anne. So many years of friendship, left as broken as the tower she’d temporarily called home; all because Anne had turned against her for the sake of a bunch of dumb frogs she’d only known for a few months.

It didn’t make sense, but then it wasn’t like anything made sense in this awful world she’d found herself in.

She’d been training since then. Training, and mentally preparing for the day she’d be face to face with Anne once more. She’d practiced the words she’d speak, the way she’d hold herself, to show Anne that she was doing just fine without a traitorous, so-called “friend” like her around.

Just. Fine.

No matter what Grime, or Braddock, or anyone else had to say about her training habits, which were _entirely_ healthy and necessary, and so what if she strained a few muscles every now and then, she needed to be _ready_ for their next encounter!

She’d even practiced the ending. How she’d force Anne to apologize for betraying her...

How she’d fix their friendship, and _make_ Anne understand the way things needed to be, no matter how ungrateful she was. Because clearly Sasha cared a whole lot more about their friendship than _Anne_ ever did.

And now, Anne was in front of her, staring at her with wide, brown eyes that, in other circumstances, Sasha might have found quite adorable.

Sasha reached for her sword, mouth already forming the words, vocal cords channeling the righteous anger that had built up inside her for so long, ready to finally make Anne regret hurting her like she-

And then Anne was charging towards her, no visible weapon in her hand, and Sasha froze up.

In the many times she’d gone over this encounter in her mind, Sasha had accounted for Anne standing still in shock, running away, drawing a weapon to fight, and even the unlikely scenario that she’d get on her knees and beg for forgiveness. 

She hadn’t accounted for a clear attempt at suicide.

Embarrassingly, Sasha panicked. She took a step back, tried to reassess the situation, and tried to raise her fists (forgetting all about her sword), all at the same time.

Before Sasha could even think about drawing her sword, Anne slammed into her, and Sasha stumbled back, just barely managing to keep from falling over, and-

Arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. A head nestled against her shoulder.

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Anne half-shouted, half-sobbed against her, squeezing her tighter.

Sasha did nothing. She just stood there as she realized that Anne was _hugging_ her. 

(In all her preparations, she’d never planned for this).

(Anne was _really_ warm, some part of her brain not occupied by confusion and panic realized).

Slowly, she started to shake, and she couldn’t seem to breath properly, and she tried to muster up her anger and yell at Anne but instead-

A sob tore it’s way out of Sasha’s throat. She threw her arms around Anne, reciprocating her hold. She let her head drop to Anne’s shoulder.

One was followed by another, and then more, and Sasha could feel hot tears running down her face and soaking Anne’s ratty, old uniform, but she didn’t care.

Anne pulled back slightly, and Sasha whined helplessly at the loss. “Sasha… what’s wrong? Are you alright?” and Sasha sobbed harder, because Anne _loved_ her, Anne _cared_ about her.

She’d _always_ cared.

  
(Sasha definitely still needed to fix things, but maybe not in the way she’d thought).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!
> 
> 1\. Oh, Sasha... she thought she needed revenge, but what she REALLY needed was a hug! Easy mistake to make!


	14. So Sorry Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between Sasha and Marcy goes out of control, and Marcy finds herself having to guide Sasha through an episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Just felt like doing something for Sasharcy this time around. Background Sashannarcy, but Sasha and Marcy are the main focus. All of them are in their mid-twenties in this. A second part will be coming, that goes more into the importance of communication in a relationship like this.
> 
> 2\. Like always, I hope you enjoy the story!

“Look, Marcy, I’m sorry.”

Marcy ignored her, throwing open the door of her gaming room and storming out. Sasha followed her out.

“Are you listening? I said I was sorry.”

Marcy didn’t even look at her as she kept walking. She needed some snacks to deal with this.

Just a few minutes earlier, Marcy had been streaming. Nothing too crazy, just some classics like Halo 3 and Fallout New Vegas. She’d been enjoying herself.

Until Sasha joined her.

Things had started out well enough, with Sasha settling into a seat next to her to watch her play, having evidently decided that Marcy was going to be her entertainment for the time being while Anne was busy with… something. Admittedly, Marcy hadn’t been paying too much attention to what Sasha was saying, having been rather busy dealing with a suicide grunt that had her backed into a corner.

Then the teasing had started.

At first, her girlfriend had started out making fun of her every time she died in-game. Annoying, but nothing she didn’t get from chat. She ignored it. Then, Sasha started mocking her for being so serious about the game, poking at her side and doing everything she could to distract her, to ruin any progress she made. Right in front of chat. Who’d all started to laugh at her along with Sasha, only increasing in intensity as her eyes grew hot and she started to play worse and worse.

It was humiliating.

Marcy had ended the stream not long after, her cheeks burning, citing a need to take a break to get something to eat and take a quick nap. That hadn’t been good enough for chat, who’d promptly started making fun of her for rage-quitting before she’d ended the session.

She swallowed heavily. “Just go away.”

Marcy entered the kitchen after passing through the living room, and made a beeline for the cabinets overlooking the counter. Nothing like self-medicating with junk food to relieve stress.

“Marcy, please, I’m sorry.”

If only she could get the source of her stress to go away.

She didn’t even respond. She had nothing to say to her. She just rooted through the bottom shelf for a bag of of those super salty chips she liked, then stopped by the fridge to see if Anne had remembered to pick up a bottle of cocsi soda. She did. Marcy grabbed the whole bottle.

A hand touched her shoulder. “Listen, you don’t understand, I’m _really_ sorry-”

Marcy yanked her shoulder away from Sasha’s grip, glaring even though she knew the blonde couldn’t see it. She said nothing.

She returned to the living room, setting her spoils on the coffee table as she settled down onto the couch with her eyes downcast. She would just have her snack, and take a nap, and hopefully Sasha would just leave her-

“Marcy...”

“Just leave me alone!” Marcy finally snapped, still refusing to look at her girlfriend. “I don’t _care_ that you’re sorry, I don’t even want to see you right now. Go. Away.”

“Marcy… _please.”_

There was something in her tone. Something new, or maybe Marcy just hadn;t noticed it before. Something strangely… desperate?

Marcy looked up.

Sasha was shivering as she shifted unevenly on her feet, holding her arm just above the elbow. Her voice was shaky, and tears glistened in the corners of her eyes as she spoke. “Marcy, I am _so_ sorry. Please, don’t-” she choked up before she could finish, and Marcy could see that those tears were seconds away from falling freely.

Her anger melted away, barely an afterthought as she shot up. “Sasha, it’s okay. Sit down, please.” Marcy said soothingly.

“No, you don’t understand. I _need_ you to understand-”

“Sasha, I promise I’ll understand, just sit down and we can talk.” 

Marcy took her hand, trying not to wince at how Sasha shied away from her touch, and directed her to the couch as they both sat down. Immediately Sasha pulled away, hands resting fitfully in her lap.

“What’s wrong?” Marcy asked, already having a slight idea.

Sasha wouldn’t make eye contact. “I’m so sorry. I was being a huge jerk, and now I ruined everything.”

Sasha… you didn’t ruin everything.” Marcy insisted. She was upset, but not _that_ upset.

“I did,” Sasha said matter of factly, like it wasn’t even up for debate. “I ruined your stream, and now you’re going to leave me.”

_What?_

“What?” Marcy said. Where did Sasha get that idea?

Some part of her could already guess. It was no secret that Sasha still had abandonment issues, even after years of the three of them working out their problems together. She could still remember one particular incident, over a year ago now. A stupid, little argument had gotten out of hand, and even after they’d calmed down, Sasha had said something that chilled her to the bone.

_One day, you’re going to wise up and leave me. I don’t know when, but I know it’ll happen._

She and Anne had both fervently denied it, even if she’d logically known that there was no arguing with Sasha when she got that way. Sometimes she just had episodes like that. All Marcy could do was try to guide her through it.

“Sasha, that’s not going to happen. You know that. You’re just not feeling good right now”

At that moment, Anne walked into the room from the direction of their shared bedroom. She stared at them with wide eyes, clearly about to run over, but Marcy shot her a look. _I’ve got this. I know you mean well, but you’ll just end up getting emotional and that’ll just make Sasha worse. Just let me handle it._

Thankfully, she seemed to get the message. Anne hesitated for a moment, sad eyes resting on Sasha, and then she disappeared back down the hallway.

Sasha didn’t even seem to have noticed their girlfriend. “Yes, it will.” she insisted, sniffling.

“It won’t,” Marcy said forcefully. Perhaps a bit _too_ forcefully, from the way Sasha flinched. Marcy cursed herself. “I wouldn’t leave you like that. I’m not _that_ angry, I was just annoyed.” 

“Yes you will. And I deserve it. I’m a terrible person.” Sasha’s eyes were red, but they held a terrible certainty as she finally looked at Marcy.

Slowly, Marcy reached out with a hand, rubbing Sasha’s back gently. Initially she squirmed, but she quickly leaned into it, even as she continued to frown. A few tears ran down Sasha’s cheeks, but her eyes were half-lidded now, like she could barely keep them open. Episodes like this always exhausted her.

“I won’t. I’d never do that, and you know it. I was just upset about the stream. I love you, and I’d never do that to you. I’m not going to argue with you over this.”

Frog knew there was no reasoning with Sasha when she got like this. Better to just let her tire herself out.

“You… you will.” Sasha slumped back slightly, body quaking under Marcy’s touch. “I’m sorry.”

“I know, and I forgive you. C’mere, lay down for a minute.”

Sasha protested weakly, but Marcy managed to coax her down until her head was in her lap.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Sasha said again, looking up at her with barely-open eyes. “Please don’t leave.”

“Shhhh… I won’t. I just want you to get some rest, and then we’ll talk about this when you’re feeling better. Okay?” Marcy stroked her hair, and Sasha sighed deeply.

“Mmmm… m’sorry,” Sasha mumbled, closing her eyes, her breath evening out as she stopped shaking.

“I forgive you,” Marcy said one last time, even though her girlfriend couldn’t hear her now. She continued petting her, feeling Sasha nestle deeper into her lap.

It was hard to say how much time passed as Marcy stayed in that position, unwilling to to disturb Sasha from her rest. Finally, Anne crept down the hallway once more, and Marcy looked at her.

“Is she okay?” Anne asked, eyes focused on the blonde resting in her lap.

“...Yeah, I think so,” Marcy answered. “We just had a bit of a fight, and things went wrong. We’ll talk about it once she wakes up.”

Anne nodded, worried gaze shifting to her. “...Are you okay?”

Marcy sighed. “I think so. A bit rattled I guess. I… don’t like seeing her like this.”

“Me neither.”

Silence settled over them for a few seconds, broken only by the sound of Sasha breathing between them.

“We’ll work it out,” Marcy said firmly. “We’ll talk, and we’ll do better next time.”

Sasha sighed in her sleep, and they both smiled down at her fondly. Despite everything, despite the issues they were all still dealing with so many years after their adventure in Amphibia... being able to see her like this, so calm and carefree...

It made it all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!


	15. Incorrect Amphibia Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small collection of incorrect Amphibia quotes from my tumblr. Just felt like throwing it together quickly before I went to bed, so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Not much to say about this, except that number six is a Red Dead 2 reference, for anyone who isn't sure what's going on in that one.
> 
> 2\. I hope you enjoy this silly little thing I put together!

**Sasha:** “I’ve never done anything wrong in my life, ever!”

**Anne:** “That’s a _blatant lie,_ but I still love you!”

* * *

Anne and Sasha having an argument:

**Anne:** “Oh yeah!? Well... well I’m gonna steal your girlfriend!”

**Sasha:** “Yeah?! Well I’m gonna steal _your_ girlfriend!”

**Marcy,** **watching from the sidelines:** “Guys, I’m _right here.”_

* * *

**Sasha:** _“You cut my face!”_

**Anne:** _“You tried to murder Hop Pop!”_

**Marcy: “** ALRIGHT! Both of you, _just_ _calm down…”_

**Anne:** “.....”

**Sasha:** “.....”

**Marcy:** “...now kiss!”

* * *

**Anne and Sasha:** *Screaming at each other over what happened at the tower*

**Marcy, sitting awkwardly in the corner:** _“This is fine”_

* * *

**Anne:** “Whew! Finally got away from Sasha. I love that girl but she’s like a clingy octopus when she wants cuddles!”

**Marcy:** “You’re telling me! There were a couple times where I’m pretty sure I couldn’t breathe!”

**Sasha:** _“How dare you! I am shocked at this slander! I am shocked, and upset, and absolutely appalled,_ **and you get back here right now we are not even close to being done yet!”**

* * *

**Anne:** “I’m afraid I’m gonna have to insist, I mean, you gotta let everyone go, or the toads will _kill_ Hop Pop!”

**Sasha:** “...Hop Pop? ... _Insist?”_

**Anne:** “Yeah... _insist…”_

* * *

**Marcy, laying amidst the carnage of her latest accident:** “Uuuuggh... who put that bench there?”

**Sasha:** “Really? Again? How does anyone put up with you?”

**Marcy, smirking up at her:** “You’re still here, aren’t you?”

**Sasha, suddenly blushing like crazy:** _Too adorable... must not... let heart... MELT…_

**Sasha, giving up:** _*sighs*_ “Yeah... I am.”

* * *

**Sasha:** “I love you...”

**Anne, giggling:** “I love you more!”

*The air suddenly turns cold*

**Sasha:** “You really wanna pick this fight, Boonchuy? Because I _definitely_ love you more.”

**Anne:** “Wanna bet, Waybright?”

**Sprig:** “Uh... is this normal for them?”

**Marcy:** _“Why are my girlfriends so stupid?”_

* * *

**Anonymous ask: you know… anger is not the only emotion that can be “volcanic” something else might erupt when Anne and Sash re-reunite.**

**Anne:** “Sasha, why are you acting so crazy?! I’m just trying to be your friend!”

**Sasha:** “You’re the one acting crazy! Why don’t you understand that I’m only doing this because I _love_ you?!”

*Stunned silence*

**Anne:** “...S-Sasha?”

**Sasha:** “Anne... I... I...”

**Anne:** “...You love me?”

**Sasha:** “No! I mean, yes! I mean, it doesn’t matter! I already know you don’t feel that way about me, so there’s no point in talking about it. Just... just leave me alone!”

**Anne:** “Sasha, just listen to me for a minute, please! What... what if I did? What if I did feel that way about you?”

**Sasha:** “Don’t. Don’t you _dare_ do that to me! I’m not going to let you hurt me again!”

**Anne:** “No, Sasha, _wait!”_

_Then they have a very angst-filled fight where Sasha thinks Anne is lying to trick her, while Anne tries her best to break through to her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!


	16. So Sorry Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sasha feeling a bit better after her nap, it's time for her and Marcy to have a talk about what happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Here's the second part of this fic, and the last! Took me a bit longer than I expected, but it's out now.
> 
> 2\. As always, hope you enjoy!

Hours later, when Marcy’s legs had gone numb, Sasha finally woke up from her mental exhaustion-induced nap. She seemed to be doing better, though there was still an uncharacteristic timidness to her words and body language that made Marcy’s heart twist in her chest.

It was time to talk.

Anne wanted to be there, but Marcy had convinced her that they’d be better off talking one-on-one, considering that this whole… situation, had been between them to start with. She’d kept her words soft and explanatory rather than argumentative, well aware that Sasha was watching them. The last thing she wanted was for her to think that they were arguing because of her.

And so, Marcy had led her blonde girlfriend to their shared bedroom, sitting down on the bed and patting the spot next to her. Sasha meekly joined her.

Sasha’s tears had long since dried, but her eyes were still red as she watched Marcy expectantly. She chewed on her lip, and scratched at her arm for far too long to be an attempt at fighting an itch.

Sasha was nervous. Better get started before she ended up making herself bleed.

“Sasha…” her girlfriend’s eyes locked onto her own, “I’m sorry about-”

_ “No!”  _ Sasha blurted. She wilted slightly when Marcy blinked at her, but she stared back determinedly. “I mean-you shouldn’t say that. You shouldn’t  _ have  _ to say that. I’m the one who should be apologizing, after everything I put you through-”

“Sasha,” Marcy interrupted gently. “Stop.” She did, frowning anxiously. “You already apologized for your behavior when I was streaming, and I forgave you. You don’t have to-”

“I’m not talking about that,” Sasha said, a hint of frustration in her tone. “I’m talking about what I put you through when I freaked out back there-”

“Sasha,” Marcy repeated sternly, “please don’t interrupt me. Will you let me talk?”

Sasha’s frown deepened, but she nodded reluctantly.

“As I was saying, I’m sorry. I’m not sorry for being upset with you, because I had a right to be. Do you understand that?”

Sasha nodded, quickly this time.

“Good. I’m not sorry for that, but I  _ am  _ sorry for how I handled things afterward. I should have-”

Marcy gave Sasha a warning look as she opened her mouth to protest. Sasha stared back with an expression that somehow managed to be both nervous and defiant at the same time, but she snapped her mouth shut.

She continued on without missing a beat. “I should’ve handled things better, explained my anger and why I didn’t want to be around you. I shouldn’t have ignored you. If we’d talked, maybe things wouldn’t have escalated like they did. When I refused to talk to you, your mind started filling in the silence with the worst-possible scenarios, didn’t it?”

Sasha nodded, just a slight tilt of her head. When she spoke, she was whisper-quiet.  _ “I thought you were going to leave me…” _

“But you know I wouldn’t, right?” Marcy asked. She needed to make sure.

“I know,” Sasha said. “It was just…” her eyes narrowed. “It was just my brain being a  _ jerk.” _

Despite herself, Marcy felt her lips quirk up. Leave it to Sasha to talk like she wanted to fist-fight her own brain.  _ If only mental illness was that easy to deal with… _

“We both should have done things differently. You shouldn’t have behaved the way you did while I was streaming, and I should have communicated my feelings better.” Marcy picked at her sleeve. “You know me. I’m not really used to being… direct, when it comes to conflict. Usually I just try to avoid it. But I’m going to try harder from now on, so that this doesn’t happen again, okay?”

“But you shouldn’t have to,” Sasha protested. “You shouldn’t have to change who you are just for me.”

Some part of Marcy noted how big of a change that sentiment was from Sasha’s younger days, when she would’ve expected both her and Anne to do exactly that. That didn’t mean Sasha was right about this, though.

“There’s always room for improvement,” Marcy said pointedly. Sasha could surely understand that.

Sasha bit her lip, burying her hands into the comforter. “It’s not  _ fair  _ though! If I wasn’t so fucked up, you and Anne wouldn’t  _ have  _ to do stuff like this! You wouldn’t have so many problems, wouldn’t have to deal with this stuff. I’m a total fucking mess, and you guys deserve  _ better  _ than-”

_ “Sasha!”  _ Marcy interrupted for a third time, raising her voice to force her girlfriend’s attention onto her and keep her from another breakdown. Sasha stared at her with wide eyes, something disturbingly like  _ fear  _ shining within. Marcy lowered her voice, and placed a hand atop Sasha’s own. “Sasha,  _ please  _ don’t talk about yourself like that.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Marcy insisted, voice still soft. “Just listen to me for a minute, okay? You are  _ not  _ a mess. Sure you have problems, but we  _ all  _ do. The fact that you’re so self-aware about it proves that you’re doing so much better than you used to. You have come so far, and we are  _ so  _ proud of you for it. So please, don’t degrade your progress like that.”

“...Okay.” Sasha had a look like she still didn’t fully believe it, but she nodded nonetheless.

That was better than outright denial, at least.

Marcy laced her hand through Sasha’s own, then pulled her into a hug that was only a little awkward thanks to their position on the bed. “I love you, okay?”

“I… I love you, too,” Sasha said, slowly reciprocating her hold. “I’m sorry… for everything.”

She was talking about more than today.

“I forgive you. For everything.”

Sasha sank just a little more into the hug at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!
> 
> 1\. Nothing like some good, old-fashioned communication and self-awareness of flaws! All the things that are lacking in these girl's friendship in the show, sadly. Here's hoping that they'll be able to learn these things and forge a stronger relationship by the end of the show.
> 
> 2\. I really wanted to do a little fic based on the importance of communication, and this was the result! In the first part, a lack of proper communication was the cause of the problem, and in this part, they manage to utilize good communication to work through it together and build an understanding so that they can avoid future incidents. You love to see it!


End file.
